Never Truly Lost
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: When you think the one you love is gone from you forever, nothing could bring you more joy than having them back. SiriusRemus slight DracoHarry


**A/N: I'm sure most people have forgotten/don't care about me anymore. But for those that did get an alert and are coming to read this. Not a new story. Sorry. You might remember my series of Harry Potter oneshots. I deleted that. And just re-posted the only one I like.**

**This was my dream. I wanted this to happen so very badly. It was actually written after I read the seventh book. Which was surprising because for a while I thought I wouldn't be able to be involved in the HP fandom anymore. On the contrary, I think I've been more into it than ever. (Despite the lack of ANY writing from me. ^.^;;) SO. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

A group burst through the door of the large ampitheater-like room in hot pursuit of the Death Eaters. Running down the steps pointing his wand at the robed back of what had to be Lucius Malfoy, Remus vaguely registered that this was the room Sirius had died in. He ignored that thought though, and continued to run, he saw Harry on his left, and Tonks on his right. They were both pointing wands at random Death Eaters.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled on his left. The curse zipped right over Lucius Malfoy's shoulder.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of curses, Remus himself aimed one at a still hooded Death Eater, "Expelliarmus!" He yelled, the Death Eater's wand went flying out of their hand. They lunged for it and Remus sprinted forward, narrowly avoiding a curse aimed at him. All around him spells were ricocheting off stone walls. This room still had a few marks from their last battle. He still couldn't believe the Death Eaters had led them back to this place. He saw Ginny Weasley going down out of the corner of his eye. He ran over to cover her.

"Protego!" He yelled, just in time as a jet of light (green, to be exact) headed towards the girl. He aimed a curse at the Death Eater, it hit him. Remus glanced aorund quickly and turned to Ginny, "Ennervate," he muttered.

The girl blinked brown eyes open, then realizing where she was she jumped up, "Thanks!" She said, running off. Remus watched her then aimed a few curses at random Death Eaters throughout the room. None of them had picked up a duel with him yet-

_No,_ the man thought. Dueling over by the dais in the center of the room was Harry. Remus couldn't tell who the Death Eater was, but they'd just gotten the upper hand in the fight as Harry was bleeding profusely from his wand arm. The Death Eater was also, however, standing close to the veil. Remus ran forward, _I'm not going to lose anyone else in this room, _and shot a stupefying curse at the Death Eater. That was all that was needed with the veil. The Death Eater fell back, back-

It was coming out the other side!

No, it wasn't. That wasn't a black hood, that was black hair, rather long black hair. Black hair framing a face that Remus had watched fall through that very veil almost two years ago. The world slowed down for a moment, as he saw that Sirius had just fallen out of the veil. Alive. He was blinking rapidly and looking around. Then he sprang to his feet, he was barely there, however, when Remus had ran to him and flung his arms around him. "Oh my God, Sirius!" He whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, "Sirius looked at him with adoring eyes.

"Damn! They're getting away!" A voice yelled.

Remus glanced up and saw that the Death Eaters were in fact running out. One of them turned and yelled, "Potter! Just drop it before you get hurt, won't you?" He was hit with a stunning curse the second the last word had left his mouth.

Remus turned back to Sirius, "I can't believe it."

"I can't either, I thought I'd be stuck in there forever." Sirius said.

In the quiet that had gripped the room after the battle Harry heard Sirius's voice. He looked around and saw Remus and Sirius embracing. He ran over, "No way," he whispered.

Sirius turned, keeping one arm around Remus's shoulders, "Harry!"

"Sirius, but- Everyone said you were dead! I inherited your house and everything!"

"Oh did you? How's Kreacher? I've really missed him." Sirius said in a dry voice. "I was never dead. I think I was just in Limbo. Not really dead, but not really alive. It's a damn dark place, Limbo."

Harry was grinning, his green eyes were bright. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Harry!" Hermione called from where the stunned Death Eater was.

"Hold on a minute!" Harry yelled, the others obviously hadn't seen Sirius yet.

"Harry- No, you should really get over here!" She called again, sounding a bit distressed.

Harry sighed and jogged over.

Remus turned to Sirius, "Limbo?"

Sirius grinned, "Yeah. I wouldn't recommend it for holiday, you know."

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're back." Remus hugged him, huddling against the chest of the taller man.

"How long has it been, anyway?"

"Going on two years, but you don't look a day older."

"Two years? Damn."

"Not going to say the same for me?" Remus said bemusedly.

"Ah, you still look great, love, but older. And stressed."

"Yes well, the fight against Voldemort got a lot more serious while you were gone, I'm sorry to say. We've had losses." Remus took on a sad sort of face.

"Anyone important?"

Remus looked up at Sirius, "Yes. Dumbledore."

xXxXxX

Harry went up to the top step saying, "You guys won't believe what's happened, you need to-" He stopped talking abruptly when he reached the top step and saw the Death Eater that was laying there. It was Draco.

A rudden rush of anger, hatred, and love burst in Harry's chest. It was Draco's fault Dumbledore was gone. But- at the same time- Draco hadn't been able to do it. He'd showed he'd had too much heart to do it. Harry _knew_ he had too much heart to do anything like that. He dropped to his knees beside the pale blond, "Ennervate." He whispered.

"Oh Harry-" Hermione started.

Harry held up a hand to silence her as Draco stirred. "Harry," he said softly. "I'm sorry." He struggled up.

"Dumbledore's dead because of you," he whispered. There wasn't a hint of conviction in his voice though.

Draco nodded, "I know. And it's okay if you hate me because of it. I never deserved you in the first place."

The others standing around them (with the exception of Ron and Hermione) were feeling thoroughly confused. They didn't know Draco and Harry had been dating for a year when That Night happened.

"That's not true, Draco. You're perfect. There is one thing I need to know," He paused, looking straight into Draco's blue eyes, "Did you do what you did last year willingly? Or were you forced to?"

"I was forced to Harry. My family was threatened. I'm not saying that justifies what I did, but I just want you to know."

Harry nodded, then grabbed Draco's hand and stood up. He was going to go back down to Sirius.

Dinny suddenly realized what was going on, she opened her mouth with wide eyes to say something but Hermione's hand covered it. "Later," she whispered.

"Oh, by the way," Harry said, "Sirius is back."

xXxXxX

"Dumbledore?" Sirius's dark eyes were wider than saucers. "What happened?"

"Snivellus happened." Remus said bitterly.

"Snape killed him?" Sirius said, "Dumbledore always trusted Snape!"

"I know but, Snape did it for Draco Malfoy." Remus sighed, "Malfoy was supposed to get the Death Eaters into the castle, and kill Dumbledore. He got the Death Eaters in but he couldn't kill Dumbledore. The kid's not bad enough a person to kill. Snape did it for him."

"I never saw how Dumbledore could have trusted Snape. After everything, between being a Death Eater- And the horrible things before that..." He trailed off, a very dark look in his eyes. His grip on Remus became considerably more protective.

"I never questioned it, until Snape did that. And oh God I wish I'd talked sense into Dumbledore before then."

"So, how have you been then?"

"Not great, but too busy to be really bad." Remus answered. "I missed you like crazy, but I've had to deal with missing you before. So it could have been worse."

"I love you so much, Reme," Sirius said. He leaned down and captured the shorter man's lips in a soft kiss.

As they were kissing the group came down, and quite a few of them stopped in complete and utter shock. The few that knew that Sirius and Remus had been lovers (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) just grinned. Tonks looked mortified, "Oh, I never knew."

Ginny was looking pretty glum, "I feel you on that one Tonks. Believe me." She gave Harry and Draco's linked hands a contemptuous glance.

"Break it up, won't you?" Harry called to the two men.

They broke apart, Remus blushing, Sirius just smirking. The scene felt so familiar to them that they actually began to laugh a bit. "It's good to be back." Sirius said brightly.

* * *

**I have good news saved for my end note. My writing drive is back! I have a plan for a BIG oneshot. And a possible George/Lee fic (but I'm not making any promises there)**

**Review my dears and the drive to write more will grow even stronger. You might even see a certain sequel that was told of once long ago.**


End file.
